oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Randy Newman
Sanger, låtskriver og komponist. Født 28. november 1943 i New Orleans, Louisiana. Kjent for sine godt utformede tekster og tiltalende melodier, er Randy Newman kjent for sanger som "Short People", "I Love LA", "Mama Told Me Not To Come", og mange flere. Nevø av tre vellykkede Hollywood komponister og dirigenter, begynte han å studere piano i en alder av sju og skrev sanger profesjonelt da han var 17. Etter at andre syne sangene hans, som Judy Collins, Peggy Lee, Ella Fitzgerald, og Joni Mitchell, begynte Newman å opptre ved høyskoler og nattklubber på slutten av 1960-tallet. Han fikk et rykte for både hans uforlignelige piano og vokal stil, og for sine tekster. Han ga ut flere album, inkludert populære Randy Newman (1968), Sail Away (1972), og Little Criminals (1978). Blant hans senere album er Land of Dreams (1988) og Bad Love (1999). I tillegg til karriere innen rockemusikk, begynte Newman komponere filmmusikk, og starter med Cold Turkey i 1971. Han fikk to Oscar-nominasjoner for sin musikk og hans sang "One More Hour" til filmen Ragtime (1981). Hans arbeid på Den beste (1984) mottok han nominasjoner i begge kategorier, samt en Grammy Award for Beste industrielle komposisjon. Newman har også fått Oscar nominasjoner for sitt arbeid med Foreldre på livstid (1989), Avalon - Drømmen om Amerika (1990), Deadline (1994), Verdens største fersken (1996), og mange flere. Newman har fortsatt å blomstre som en film komponist og låtskriver, og vantt til slutt en Oscar for sangen "If I Didn't Have You" fra animasjonsfilmen Monsterbedriften. Den vant også en Grammy Award i tillegg. Newman bidro også til soundtracket til Disney-Pixar filmen Biler (2006), blant annet den Grammy-vinnende sangen "Our Town". Newman har vært gift to ganger, og har tre barn fra sitt første ekteskap med Roswitha Schmale. Han er nå gift med Gretchen Preece, paret har to barn sammen. Filmografi 2010 -- Toy Story 3 (komponist, låtskriver) 2009 -- Prinsessen og frosken (komponist, låtskriver) 2006 -- Biler (komponist, låtskriver) 2003 -- Seabiscuit (komponist) 2002 -- Mike's New Car (komponist) 2001 -- Monsterbedriften (komponist, låtskriver) 2000 -- Slekten er verst (komponist, låtskriver) 1999 -- Toy Story 2 (komponist, låtskriver) 1998 -- Småkryp (komponist) 1998 -- Pleasantville (komponist) 1998 -- Heldiggrisen Babe i byen (låtskriver) 1996 -- Verdens største fersken (komponist) 1995 -- Toy Story (komponist, låtskriver) 1994 -- Maverick (komponist) 1994 -- Deadline (komponist, låtskriver) 1990 -- Oppvåkningen (komponist) 1990 -- Avalon - Drømmen om Amerika (komponist) 1989 -- Foreldre på livstid (låtskriver) 1984 -- Den beste (komponist) 1981 -- Ragtime (komponist, låtskriver) Oscar ; Vunnet : 2010 -- Beste Sang for "We Belog Together" fra Toy Story 3 : 2001 -- Beste Sang for "If I Didn't Have You" fra Monsterbedriften ; Nominert : 2009 -- Beste Sang for "Almost There" fra Prinsessen og frosken : 2009 -- Beste Sang for "Down in New Orleans" fra Prinsessen og frosken : 2006 -- Beste Sang for "Our Town" fra Biler : 2001 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Monsterbedriften : 2000 -- Beste Sang for "A Fool in Love" fra Slekten er verst : 1999 -- Beste Sang for "When She Loved Me" fra Toy Story 2 : 1998 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Drama for Pleasantville : 1998 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikkal/Komedie for Småkryp : 1998 -- Beste Sang for "That'll Do" fra Heldiggrisen Babe i byen : 1996 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikkal/Komedie for Verdens største fersken : 1995 -- Beste Filmmusikk - Musikkal/Komedie for Toy Story : 1995 -- Beste Sang for "You've Got a Friend in Me" fra Toy Story : 1994 -- Beste Sang for "Make Up Your Mind" fra Deadline : 1990 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Avalon - Drømmen om Amerika : 1989 -- Beste Sang for "I Love to See You Smile" fra Foreldre på livstid : 1984 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Den beste : 1981 -- Beste Filmmusikk for Ragtime : 1981 -- Beste Sang for "One More Hour" fra Ragtime Newman, Randy Newman, Randy Newman, Randy Newman, Randy Newman, Randy Newman, Randy Newman, Randy Newman, Randy Newman, Randy Newman, Randy Newman, Randy Newman, Randy Newman, Randy Newman, Randy Newman, Randy Newman, Randy